Jon Farcemns
Jon was a simple country boy who grew up in nebraska. He was born in 1972 to a family of 12. Him and his siblings enjoyed hopscotch and tic tac toe. He also enjoys a good pair of slacks. When his farm was robed when he was 12 he had no choice but to enter the stripping business. but he went further he became a prostitute. Some people refer to him as the third member of the 80s band 8! FOLD! PATH! but it has remained in the questionry for some time now whether he is or isnt. it never occured to any reporters to ask the members of the band if he is. He has also no record of playing with them ever. he just seems like he could be the third member. he is also not a musician. One reporter asked him how its like to play drums. his response was. i picked up drumsticks when i was 8 and i played. but it turned out the drums werent drums they were a tree stump and the sticks were a used comdum. He has also been noted of enjoying severel works of larry carlton and boney james. Hes a jass guy although he does not no what music is. when people refer to him as the dreamless they mean it, He has no thoughts whatsoever. he is also part whatever the fuck species yoda is. Bak it up. Who would breed a human with a 900 year old crossdressing hobo midget green monk alien. some breeds are lsded out of their minds. well speaking of cross dressers birdo is a dude....thats fucked up. nintendo was exploring transexual relationships. Birdo was a man who thought he was beautiful while yoshi was a tomboyy. Stripping Career At the young age of 12, Jon became a stripper. He enjoyed it a lot because of the compliments he was getting. He would never get compliments when he was back on the farm but he did develope a addiction to sex because of the minimum activitys on the farm and his hand was his only girlfriend nearby. He stripped at a bar called Latinos in South east asia. All the Asian woman grew obsessed with his body and he began to have a lot of sex with them. He had so much Asian love that he devoted his life to buddhism to in 1983. In 1984 the new manager and monk from china named ryan chavaz took over the club and began downsizing the people for business. He decided to let Jon go but jon was angry at this. Jon loved stripping. So one day Jon sneaked up into Chavez's Office wearing only a belt. Chavez was aroused and the two engaged in anal intercourse. They promised that they would never do it again and Jon can have his job back however they ended up doing it severel times after that. Until Jon got pregnent with Chavez's child. Chavez did not want anyone to know about his gay affair so he decided to let Jon go. This devistated Jon to the point where he lost the will to live. Jon Dyed in Childbirth. Reserection Category:Band Members